


Los Pasillos de McKinley

by Mirita



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent también fue alumno de McKinley y también tuvo que luchar sus propias batallas ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Pasillos de McKinley

Vas tarde a tu clase de Historia Universal, una vez más a tu hermanito se le ocurrió que jugar con tu despertador era la idea más genial del mundo. Corres por los pasillos casi desiertos y entonces escuchas el golpe seco, un cuerpo estrellándose contra los casilleros, nuevamente Kurt Hummel siendo arrojado con fuerza contra las puertas de metal por Azimio y Karofsky y se te congela la sangre. Los demás parecen ciegos, nadie voltea a ver nada y tú sabes que tienes la batalla perdida pero como siempre algo se calienta dentro de ti y quieres gritar y pelear pero tus pies no se mueven y tus manos sudan. El rostro de Hummel está enrojecido y sus ojos llenos de furia, aun con su disfraz de Lady Gaga, Kurt luce altivo y aterrorizado en partes iguales. Cuando tus pies deciden moverse Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman doblan el pasillo y tras cruzar dos palabras con Azimio se alejan los cuatro dejando a Kurt sólo. El chico respira hondo y se recompone. Mira a su alrededor con desprecio y desaparece por el pasillo.  
  
A los días, ves pasar a la chica Berry bañada en huevos, Kurt y la amiga con la que siempre anda van con ella en dirección al baño de chicas y piensas que el precio de pertenecer al Club Glee es realmente alto.  
  
Horas más tarde Karofsky te empuja y hace que se te caigan los libros, un lado de ti se alegra de que no te llame marica, como hacía con Kurt, porque tú ni siquiera sabes aún si eres gay o no, pero llevar esa etiqueta es lo último que necesitas; bastante tienes con el enorme letrero de Perdedor que luces sobre la frente.   
  
Te agachas a recoger tus cosas y las botas blancas de Kurt Hummel se detienen frente a ti, el chico se agacha y te ayuda y puedes ver de cerca lo hermosos que son sus ojos, hacía mucho que no lo veías tan cerca y casi lo habías olvidado.  
  
Conoces a Kurt desde el pre escolar y desde ese entonces ya era un chico solitario pero muy altivo. Lo recuerdas claramente jugando en un rincón con su Power Ranger Rosa mientras tú hacías todo lo que los otros chicos te decían con tal de que te incluyesen en sus juegos. Te daba tanto miedo quedarte solo.   
  
Y ahí estaba Kurt, ayudándote cuando tu no habías podido hacer lo mismo por él días antes.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —te pregunta.  
  
Asientes con la cabeza porque las palabras no te salen y él te da una sonrisa de entendimiento antes de irse.  
  
Estas harto, eres invisible en esa escuela, mas escoria incluso que los chicos de New Direcction y además eres un cobarde y te duele pero no sabes qué más hacer.   
  
El siguiente año las cosas empeoran y ni siquiera ha pasado una semana de clases cuando ves desde tu rincón a Karofsky empujando a Kurt nuevamente, como si nada hubiese cambiado, a pesar de que Kurt está más alto y mucho más guapo. Tú como siempre sigues solitario, vas a clases y recibes empujones, granizados, te llaman perdedor a cada paso. A veces piensas que si estuvieses en el Club Glee, en el Club Audiovisual o hasta en el Club Literario estarías menos solo, pero te da miedo. Almuerzas solo, prácticamente quieres ser invisible en esos pasillos pero nunca lo logras, si no son los chicos del fútbol son los de jockey, pero no estás seguro de soportar dos años más en ese lugar.  
  
Semanas después es demasiado y te das cuenta cuando tu madre te encuentra encogido en tu cama con tu camiseta manchada de granizado y tus libros rotos. Odias McKinley, odias tu vida.  
  
El siguiente lunes llevas puesto un uniforme y tienes un nudo en el estómago porque sabes que esa decisión le ha costado a tu padre un préstamo en su trabajo y tú nunca has querido darles preocupaciones. Conduces todos los días hasta Dalton y así sin darte cuenta en menos de un mes eres uno de los Warblers, tienes un par de chicos que podrían ser tus amigos y no te engañas, Dalton no es un paraíso, es elitista como todas las escuelas pero ahí, en el salón de los Seniors, en los ensayos del coro te sientes bien, esos chicos te ven, te escuchan, quieren lo mismo que tú y no necesitas nada más.  
  
Pasan los meses y ya todo está en el pasado, hasta que lo ves entrar al salón de coro, presentado por Blaine, se le ve tan asustado, como en el pre escolar y aun así se las arregla para tratar de ser la estrella y sabes que no funcionará porque así no son las cosas con los Warblers pero no puedes pegar que Kurt Hummel los tiene bien puestos, nunca pierde la sonrisa ni la postura.  
  
Tratas de hablarle, pero ahí estas de nuevo, Trent asustado, Trent insignificante porque Kurt no te mira, bueno, en realidad no mira a nadie que no sea Blaine Anderson y te ríes porque Blaine no se da cuenta y los hace ir a cantar a GAP pero tú si te has dado cuenta que al único al que tu amigo presta atención últimamente es a Kurt.   
  
Por eso apuestas, tan convencido como Nick y Wes de que sucedería antes de las Regionales y te ganas unos buenos veinte dólares. Te alegra, porque ves a Kurt sonreír como cuando jugaba con su Power Ranger y Blaine está radiante y tú, pues tu sigues siendo invisible pero algún día dejaras de serlo.  
  
Tú día llega casi un año después, cuando la sangre te hierve después de dejar el estacionamiento, de dejar a Blaine gritando en el piso y a Kurt preocupado a su lado. Cuando salen de ahí y el caos se desata, entre Nick defendiéndose porque no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar y los nuevos Warblers riéndose con Sebastián, David sintiéndose fatal porque cuando Wes se entere "lo va a matar" y Jeff sin saber cómo levantar el ánimo de Nick y entonces todo te recuerda tanto a McKinley y tu no te fuiste de ahí para volver al mismo infierno. Cuando llegan al colegio estás decidido y comienzas tu propia batalla, en silencio y con cautela pero hablas con David, hablas con Wes por Skype, hablas con Thad y quizás parezca que te quejas pero tú sabes que estás quitándole poder a Sebastián.  
  
Y parece nada, parece poco, cuando te acuestas a dormir y recuerdas a Blaine gritando, cuando han pasado días y Kurt no te devuelve los mensajes, pero insistes porque por una vez no tienes miedo. Por eso eres el primero que se levanta a pesar de que Nick te mira aterrado y tomas la mano de Rachel y subes a ese escenario que por miedo nunca fue tuyo y cantas con los que debieron ser tus amigos y por un par de minutos McKinley es tuyo y cuando estás rodeado de Warblers sabes que hiciste lo correcto.  
  
Kurt te jala a un costado antes de que se vayan, te mira con sus enormes ojos y te da las gracias y…  
  
—No he podido contestarte porque estos días han sido una locura —te dice mientras caminan juntos por los pasillos—. Llegó mi carta de NYADA y he estado cuidando a Blaine, que por cierto, está esperando que lo visiten, así que dile a Nick que no estamos enojados con él.  
  
Sonríes y caminas a su lado, hasta su casillero y de pronto McKinley no asusta tanto, no asusta nada y no puedes creer que ambos tuvieron que huir de ahí para poder sobrevivir, cada uno a su manera, a su tiempo pero te sientes bien. Quizás Kurt no te recuerde del pre-escolar y tal vez tampoco sabe que compartieron no sólo las aulas de Dalton, pero ya no te importa porque Kurt es tu amigo desde que pisaron esa escuela, desde que dejaron de tenerle miedo al mounstro que es McKinley. Sabes que valió la pena.


End file.
